Only in the Night
by Littleredridingwho
Summary: Oneshot of Luka and Yuki girl ' Only in the night could he say those words..'...series of oneshots in the past.Lukaxgirlyuki.


Disclaimer:I don't own Uraboku

* * *

The small human girl was sleeping soundlessly in the opasts arms_.Precious. protect. Mine._

Her hair was splayed out across the pillow also wrapping around the couple. It seemed that the very threads of her hair were binding them together. _Soft. Silk. Warm._

The young girl was content in a peaceful sleep while the opast continued to study her serene face. His hands trailed through her silk locks enjoying the feel of it running through his fingers. _Soft. Hers. Mine. _He lifted a strand of hair bringing it close to his face and inhaled it's scent._ Mine. Protect. Precious. Only you._

Her scent was unlike anything he had ever experienced._Unique._It was simply hers. No one else's scent had this aroma, this smell that could drive logic and sense far from his mind.

The girl still didn't wake from his soft caresses but shifted slightly, her hands clutching tighter to his muscular chest. _trust. no fear._ He let the strand of hair fall back into place while he brushed back the bangs that obscured her eyes from his own. Her pale eyelids shut, the long dark lashes dusting her cheek bones. The taste of her tears still remained on his tongue. A flavour of salt and her. nothing could compare to their tantalising taste. _Tears of joy. tears of pleasure._

A light sweat sill coated her skin causing it to glisten in the light of the lamp on the bedside table. They had made love to one another till they had felt as if their lungs would burst. _More. As one. Mine. Soft. _The remenents of her heat clung to him still.

He remembered the feel her body pressed to his, how her soft form had moulded and felt beneath his harder one. _Tempting._ Her slender delicate fingers clawing pulling him closer._ . need_. _scratching. _The contrast of softness and hardness.

How her sighs and moans had filled him until his chest swelled with a bitter sweet sensation that pierced his core. _again and again._until it was intolerable. _So sweet. Bitter. Aches. Knives Cutting my heart_.

In those moments all he felt was yuki. _Pleasure_. _Protect. Soft. _How their bodies had truly connected and merged. He had struggled in those first few minuteas everything of her madening, his control tested. _Tight. so hard. warm_. Her true perfume had overwhelmed him, confusing his thoughts further and caused a hiss to escape clenched teeth. _Can't break. fragile. _Even then she had looked him in the eyes, not fearful but understanding. Pressing her lips to his forehead '' Luka..I- I love you''

Now admiring her further, He gently brushes his hand against her cheek savouring the feel of it. _So warm. _Her rosy complexion a contrast to his own ethereal luminescent skin. _Blood. _A Mortal full of life._ Tributaries of Life of flowing within._

He could feel her heart beating, coursing life within her. The very essence of life itself seemed to vibrate within her body and it traveled into his fingertips, which had begun to trail across her features, memorising each detail. _frail__ .human. Fragile._

He held her gently_. Breakable._ As a child would encase a butterfly in it's hands fearful of how small and weak it is. _Shatter like glass_. Careful not to press to hard, its life so fleeting.

Not for the first time did Luka marvel at this beauty within his arms. He allows his eyes to drink in every exquisite feature of her sleeping face. _Beautiful. Mine. Angelic._

Once again he contemplates how this angel could love him._ Innocent. Pure. Vulnerable._

How she can look into his own cold emotionless silver eyes and find solace in them._Not fearful_. How she does not recoil from the touch of his hands that have killed. _Murderer_. How she is not repulsed by his sharp canine incisor's_.Monster. Tainted._

He was tainted. Stained with blood of his victims. He had killed mercilessly spilling blood in his wake. _Predator._ Walking the spartan landscape of hell seeking another warrior to fight. What shamed him the most was that in those dark times he had enjoyed killing. _Taking life. Pain._He relished in wrenching the beating hearts of his victims from their chests_. Squeezing. Tighter. Until they stopped._

He savoured watching their crimson blood stain their bodies slowly, watching their blood pour out of the wounds he had created. _Carving._ Sculpting their bodies to his desire. _blood._

He was the perfect warrior. _Hunter. Killer_. designed to destroy, he was the prodigy of the highest and most ruthless duras to exist. The family of sinners. The dark prince. Without any true purpose only to kill in hopes for attaining the throne. _superfluous_. The demon king had been so in awe of his abilities that he had assigned him as his own guardian. _His pet._

Luka's fist coiled tighter at the memory._Nothing more than a dog. pitiful. traitor. slave...his slave._ Living off of nothing more than the demon kings blood. _metallic poison_.He had been dead in many ways before Yuki, it seemed that everything in his dark, stained existence had lead to him finding her. _precious. only thing. _Regardless of the pain._ torture_. he had endured throughout his pitiful existence every thing was worth it to have found her.

He still cannot undestand how she can be here with him._ mine. love_. _salvation._

_Salvation...never betray._

She had given him so much. _In dept. _He loved her with every fibre of his being_. heartless? _Yuki had persisted to him that he was not heartless, that he could love, in fact love even more than others because he understood the opposite emotion, hate.

He can still recall her words '' love and hate always exist together, they are oposite to one another yet are born of the same intensity,...if you can hate you can love''

_stupid. foolish. _He had thought at first but when her soft lips like sakura blossoms had touched his own with a tenderness never before felt, he knew in that moment he belonged to her. _H__er. tenderness. cutting. deeper. than. knives._

The opast leaned in and whispered into the shell of her ear '' ashiteru...ashiteru...ashiteru ''

Only in the night could he says those words.

* * *

Ashiteru : I love you.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
